duerme mi angél
by honey T
Summary: despues de tirarse del acantilado bella se va de casa y todo cambia,ahora bella esta vieja y apunto de morir cuando edward la visita


-¡Feliz cumpleaños!-gritaron todos al verme entrar en casa, había ido al waltmart acompañando a Elizabeth, mi hija, claro ella pudo haber ido ola pero insistió en q la acompañase pues hace mucho que no nos veíamos, claro que con mi edad ya tienes bastante experiencia para saber cuando la gente esta ocultando o planeando algo, hoy era mi cumpleaños numero 98 y yo ya estaba toda vieja y andrajosa en una silla de ruedas.

mi nieto, Anthony, el cual por cierto llevaba el mismo nombre que mi hijo, su padre, hacia alusión al primer amor del cual ya no me permitía pensar. se me acerco.

-feliz cumpleaños abuelita- dijo sentándose en mis piernas- cada día estas más viejita, pero también cada día te quiero mas-susurro en mi oído para luego darme una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas para luego ir a jugar con sus primos.

La celebración paso llena de saludos, sonrisas, alegría y diversión. pero como todo acabo y cada uno se fue a su hogar para dejándome al fin un poco de tiempo para pensar, no es que no disfrutase de su compañía pero como siempre en mi vida yo valoraba mucho el tiempo a solas para reflexionar.

Me dirigí a mi cuarto, con dificultad me cambie por un cómodo pijama mis hijos habían insistido en contratar a una enfermera pero yo me negaba rotundamente, y al momento de ir a acostarme pase por mi ventana creo que a pesar de ya haber transcurrido 80 años aun no podía olvidarlo del todo y por esta razón dejaba mi ventana sin pestillo, se que suena muy Peter pan pero aun tenia la esperanza de que volviese y entrase a hurtadillas al igual a como lo hacia cuando aun éramos unos adolescentes.

Me acosté y me puse a reflexionar, este cumpleaños al igual que en todos los anteriores no pude evitar pensar en como todo puede cambiar tan rotundamente, hace exactamente 80 años atrás había celebrado mi cumpleaños con una familia vampiro y era inmensamente feliz junto con el amor de mi vida , Edward, Edward, Edward, a pesar de todo el tiempo transcurrido aun dolía pensar en su nombre en su ser. Después de aquel incidente durante mi cumpleaños numero 18 too cambio, Ewdard se fue alegando ya no amarme yo caí en un profundo agujero del cual Jacob me ayudo a salir, luego de la marcha de Edward mi relación con Jake mejoro muchísimo, el día en que me tire del acantilado todo cambio nuevamente. por fin reaccione y me di cuenta de que los Cullen no volvería y me sentí de morir por lo cual luego de llegar a casa to me mis cosas las empaque y me fui buscando una nueva vida ese día , el día de mi "intento de suicidio" como muchos le dicen fue la ultima vez que hable con Jake, me fui de viaje dejándole tan solo una pequeña nota a Charlie diciéndole que me iría por un tiempo buscando una nueva vida y que no savia cuando volvería, termine el instituto gracias a un trabajo de medio tiempo en colorado, me inscribí en jale para estudiar literatura y logre conseguir una beca completa, sin embargo sentía de que ya era tiempo de volver a casa, por lo que un mes antes de comenzar las clases volví a Forks Charlie se alegro enormemente de verme y me quede con el por 2 semanas sin embargo aun así no me atreví a ir a ver a Jake sentía de que no seria lo correcto ir y hacer como si nada, yo ya había cambiado y no podía volver atrás. luego me fui a Jacksonville a visitar a rene ella estaba a la perfección al igual que Phill y esperaban un hijito que nacería para 6 meses mas. Tres días antes de empezar en Jale me fui para poder instalarme cómodamente en el campus.

allí fue en donde conocí a Peter, el me ayudo y acompaño yo le quise mucho pero nunca tan intenso como fue con Edward, sin embargo no me quedaba otra mas que conformarme y termine casándome con él, tuvimos tres hijos un muchacho Anthony y dos chicas Charlotte y mary, en honor a Mary Alice Brandon ( a pesar de que nadie mas savia las razones de por que mis hijos se llamaban de este modo yo siempre pensaba en ello), esta ultima murió a los 17 en un "accidente automovilístico" la historia cuenta que ella venia de sus clases y decidió ahorrarse camino por un sendero poco transcurrido en donde su auto se descontrolo y choco contra uno de los árboles murió de un "traumatismo cerebral" aparte de extrañas cicatrices "causadas por los vidrios" y extrañamente poseía una anemia increíble hasta el punto de apenas tener sangre , yo supe al instante de que todo era un montaje puesto que las casualidades eran muchas y la cicatriz que había quedado en u brazo era sorprendentemente parecida a la de mi brazo echa por james. ese año caí en una profunda depresión todos creían que era por la muerte de Mary sin embargo era mas que eso ahora tenia una razón para creer que no fue todo producto de mi imaginación sino que en verdad existían los vampiros.

luego de eso pasaron los años sin ninguna alteración en mi vida todo era igual de monótono, no es que no fuese feliz sin embargo vivía cuestionándome que pudo haber pasado de yo no haberme cortado esa desastrosa noche. Hace ya tres años y medio que Peter murió, a pesar de ser un golpe duro me mantuve fuerte y seguí adelante por mis hijos y nietos.

Ahora me encontraba acostada en mi cama recordando viejos pero muy viejos tiempos aquellos que con el transcurso de los años se iban volviendo borrosos, intentaba recordar como fue ese día sábado que por primera vez me bese con Edward, mi primer baile de escuela, la fiesta de Alice por nuestra graduación y por ultimo mi cumpleaños 18. Los recuerdos embargaban mi mente involuntariamente pues es sueño asechaba para llevarme a los brazos de Morfeo, antes de cerrar mis ojos logre divisar una sombra intente incorporarme pero ya mis fuerzas eran nulas me rendí y cerré mis ojos pero antes de dormirme escuche claramente una hermosa y aterciopelada voz diciéndome

-duerme, duerme mi precioso ángel, mi hermosa bella- intente despertar y mirar haber si todo era producto de mi imaginación o era cierto todo lo que escuchaba y el en verdad estaba aquí acompañándome- descansa y créeme cuando te digo que nuca jamás deje de amarte tan solo quise que fueses feliz y vivieras tu vida como era debido-.

Reuní todas mis fuerzas para lograr pronunciar mis ultimas palabras - te amo Edward, siempre lo hice y siempre lo are-.

-yo igual, pero ya es tiempo de que descance mi angel y de que sepas de que te amo-.Y eso fue lo ultimo que escuche antes de que mi viejo corazon dejase de latir.


End file.
